El secreto de Myrtel
by Daenerys B
Summary: En el baño de Myrtel siempre han ocurrido muchas cosas desde las más normales hasta las más extravagantes. Pero solo hay una que realmente ha captado su atención, la historia de dos chicas de Gryffindor. Hermione/Ginny Advertencia: femslash.


_**¡Hola a todos!**_

Este es mi primer estreno en y, al mismo tiempo, este es mi primer oneshot del género femslash que escribo.

(Regalo para **maria_weasley** :) )

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde un simple me gusta o una crítica para mejorar.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>El secreto de Myrtel<strong>

Myrtel ha visto muchas cosas durante su "no-vida" como fantasma en sus baños. La gente acudía a sus retretes para llorar por un suspenso, desahogar sus desgracias amorosas, pintarlos con frases estúpidas, crear pociones vedadas o, simplemente, una pareja darse el lote – entonces era cuando ella desaparecía con un bufido resignado murmurando improperios-. Son tantas las cosas que ella ha interrumpido que le resulta imposible acordarse de todas ellas. Pero mientras que en su cabeza translúcida esos recuerdos desaparecen como volutas de humo, hay otros que quedan grabados en sus lentes; situaciones curiosas e inusuales que ella prefiere ver y escuchar escondida.

Como la curiosa historia de las dos chicas de Gryffindor, que en un angosto retrete cruzaron el límite entre la amistad al amor.

* * *

><p>Hermione corría hacia los baños del segundo piso, cubriendo sus ojos bajo su brazo derecho ocultando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar por su rostro. Otra vez, sus dos amigos la habían dejado de lado por algo que ella no había hecho. Ni Crookshanks tampoco.<p>

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y fue hacia los grifos. Se apoyó en uno de ellos, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran con rapidez por sus mejillas rojizas. Alzó su rostro y se vio reflejada en el espejo decorado por un simple marco. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y todo el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

Ya no sabía que hacer para convencer a Ron de que su gato no se había comido a su estúpida rata.

Su amigo, en el caso de que aun lo fuera, no había dejado de hacerle comentarios hirientes y Harry parecía darle la razón. _¿Cómo era posible que acabaran así después de todas las aventuras que habían vivido en esos dos años?_

- ¿Otra vez por aquí?

Hermione ni se inmutó al escuchar la voz burlona de la fantasma. Reprimió un sollozó, y abrió uno de los grifos haciendo que el agua cayera ahogando cualquier otro sonido. Llenó sus manos y se empapó el rostro, retirando las lagrimas salada de sus llantos.

- ¿A caso te han suspendido?

Myrtel la sorprendió reflejada en el sencillo espejo.

¡Déjame en paz! - le espetó y echo a correr hacia uno de los retretes, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Sin embargo, la fantasma traspaso la estrecha estancia con una sonrisa divertida. Cansada de todo, sacó su varita y gritó un hechizo que mandó a Myrtel a la desembocadura de las cañerías al lago.

De nuevo, comenzó a llorar. Se sentó sobre la tapa del váter, y se abrazó a sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre ellas. Visto así, cualquiera pensaría que competía con Myrtel para el título de Llorona.

- ¡Corre, corre! - Hermione alzó el rostro, afinando su oído.

Alguien había entrado en el baño.

Se limpió las gotas que pendían de sus largas pestañas, y entreabrió la puerta lo suficientemente para ver lo que sucedía.

- No pienso entrar ahí, ¡dicen que hay un fantasma! - dijo una voz temerosa.- yo me marchó.

- Pues corre, Filch no tardará en encontrarte como no salgas corriendo ¡ya!

Se escucharon unos pasos acelerados y luego el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse. Fue cuando Hermione reconoció la cabellera pelirroja hondeando sobre unos hombros cubiertos por una capa negra salpicada por unas espesas manchas verdes acompañadas por un putrefacto olor.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no llamarle la atención y se apresuró a limpiarse cualquier rastro de llanto en su rostro y en sus mangas.

- ¿Tú también vienes a llorar? - preguntó Myrtel saliendo del reducido agujero del lavabo con dificultad.

Ginny dio un respingó y se la quedó mirando sorprendida. _Es verdad que hay una fantasma_, se dijo a si misma. No obstante, la pregunta captó toda su atención.

- ¿Llorar?

La fantasma consiguió salir, quedando dos cabezas flotando sobre la de Ginny. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con cara indignada.

- ¿A qué otra cosa vienes si no! - exclamó enfadada. Y dicho ésto voló hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña Gryffindor, traspasándolo, y desapareció en uno de los cubículos.

No entendía nada, la fantasma estaba completamente chiflada.

La curiosidad la asalto. Todas las veces que había pisado el misterioso baño había estado poseída por el recuerdo de Riddle, por lo tanto no se acordaba de la mitad de lo que sucedía.

Decidió investigar un rato, hasta estar segura de estar lejos del alcance de Filch.

Hermione se apretó más contra la pared revestida por blancos azulejos. Cada vez escuchaba más fuerte los pasos de la hermana de Ron en su dirección. Sería bastante vergonzoso que la encontrara en ese estado.

Al escuchar la puerta de al lado abrirse, se abalanzó sobre la suya, presionándola con su cuerpo para que no pudiera abrirla. Ginny tomó el pomo y lo bajo, pero la puerta cedió muy poco y se volvió a cerrar. Volvió a intentarlo, pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Era como si alguien o algo estuviera haciendo fuerza al otro lado.

- ¿Hay alguien? - preguntó retrocediendo un paso.- ¿E-eres el fantasma?

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír irónicamente, a ese paso conseguiría ser otro fantasma llorica del segundo piso. Suspiró resignada, se estaba comportando como una inmadura. Así que aferró el pomo, lo bajo y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hermione Granger? - Ginny arqueó un ceja sorprendida por su descubrimiento.

Hola, Ginny.- saludó con una forzada sonrisa.- Perdona si te he asustado, solo que necesitaba...- desvió su mirada a la punta de sus zapatos, que de golpe le resultaron muy interesantes.

No, no – agitó las manos restándole importancia.- no me has asustado.

Ginny se fijo en los ojos de Hermione, rojizos y cristalinos. Acertó al pensar que Myrtel se refería a ella con la pregunta. Se reajustó la capa, algo incómoda por el silencio, provocando que un olor a huevos podridos inundará la corta distancia que les separaba.

Instintivamente, se taparon la nariz arrugando el rostro por la mala olor.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? - preguntó Hermione moviendo las manos como si quisiera espantar moscas.- Huele fatal.

- El resultado de haberle lanzado un mocomurciélago a los de segundo de Slytherin.- explicó.

Sin poder aguantar más aquel horrible olor, Hermione sacó su varita de su capa y recitó varios hechizos que eliminaron las verdosas manchas y la peste que estás expulsaban.

- ¡Gracias! La verdad es que no sabía cuanto tiempo habría aguantado ese olor.

- No hay de que.- le contestó guardando nuevamente su varita.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los de segundo?

- ¿Sabes Emily? ¿la chica de Hufflepuff? - añadió. Hermione asintió enérgicamente.- Es hija de muggles. El idiota de Steve la llamó sangre sucia.- Ginny se percató en como su oyente agachaba la mirada apesadumbrada.- Y yo le di su merecido a cambio. El problema es que no contaba que Alys me lanzaría ese líquido asqueroso por las espaldas.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Hermione, imaginándose al creído de Steve lleno de gargajos por toda la cara.

Sin darse cuenta esa conversación derivo a otra, y esa a otra. Olvidándose por completo del tema de la supuesta muerte de Scabbers y las miradas acusadoras de Ron.

Esa fue la primera vez que Myrtel las veía juntas en sus baños, compartiendo una conversación que probablemente duró horas y que ella no tuvo ganas de entrometer. Escuchando sus melodiosas risas desde lo alto del abandonado baño.

Y a través de sus gafas inmortalizadas en su rostro, pudo percibir una fuerza indescriptible que, ignorantes de ella, las unía.

* * *

><p>Cada tarde del miércoles y viernes, las dos leonas se citaban en los baños para conversar tranquilamente. Agradecían que Myrtel no les molestara, y cómodamente, se sentaban en el suelo frente los grifos donde pasaban horas y horas.<p>

Habían días que no cenaban en el Gran Comedor para más tarde ir a las cocinas a llenar sus estómagos con las sobras que Dobby, muy contento, les calentaba a pesar de la negativa de Hermione.

Las dos chicas se sentían renovadas cuando salían del baño. Era como un tipo de terapia muy divertida y barata, que las ayudaba a olvidarse de los problemas que acarreaban durante la semana.

Sin embargo, aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, se estaba transformando en un tipo de adicción. Ya no solo se veían únicamente en los baños, sino que cada noche hablaban frente al fuego de la chimenea o paseaban por el lago antes de las clases de última hora.

* * *

><p>El cuarto curso se echó encima de Hermione con rapidez. No había dejado de cartearse con sus dos mejores amigo y, especialmente, con Ginny.<p>

Tenían muchas ganas de verse y de contarse miles de historias. Escribir tres páginas diarias de pergamino parecía no ser suficiente.

Lo más inusual era el entusiasmo y la sensación de plenitud que las cartas de la Weasley le provocaban. Cada vez que ataba con doble nudo su respuesta en la pata de su lechuza, sentía el deseo de que estuviera de vuelta con su contestación. Y cada vez que la obtenía, podía sentir un cosquilleo desenfrenado en la yema de sus dedos cuando rozaba el frágil sobre.

Pero todo dio un giro cuando Harry fue elegido para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

><p>Hermione esperaba, sin dejar de dar vueltas como una fiera enjaulada, a la llegada de Ginny.<p>

¿Cómo era posible que Harry fuera elegido? No tenía la mayoría de edad, era imposible que él solo hubiera conseguido meter su papel en el cáliz. ¿Habría tenido ayuda de algún adulto? Igualmente, no podía ser. Harry se lo habría contado a ella o a Ron. Y a este último no había sido por como se había ido a la habitación hecho un basilisco.

La puerta se abrió con Ginny agitada. La cerró tras ella e intentó recuperar el resuello. Tampoco podía creerse lo que había ocurrido instantes atrás.

- ¿Sabías lo de...? - preguntó apoyada en la puerta. Hermione negó con la cabeza visiblemente alarmada.- Harry no es así.- añadió.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

De golpe, una amarga sensación avanzó hasta cubrirle el corazón. El hecho de que Ginny hubiera hecho ese comentario respecto a lo que sería o no Harry, le había producido mal sabor de boca.

¿A caso había olvidado que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry desde primero? Además, ¿porqué le afectaba? Ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, incluso la había incitado para que hablara con él.

- ¿Crees que alguien podía haber introducido su nombre sin su permiso? - preguntó hipotéticamente sin darse cuenta del aturdimiento momentáneo de Hermione.- Debe de ser alguien que quiera hacerle daño, ¡seguro!

Su voz solo era murmullo lejano para Hermione, su mente se había disparado, analizando la sensación de vacío en su pecho cada vez más profundo.

Sin dar ninguna explicación, miró por última vez a la chica, que no dejaba de exponer sus ideas en voz alta. Con cara atormentada, salió del baño todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

A medida que se alejaba, podía oler el perfume salvaje de Ginny seguirla allá donde iba. Como un recuerdo imborrable donde se ocultaba un arriesgado secreto.

* * *

><p>Meses más tarde, ella comenzó a salir con Viktor Krum. Ginny no entendía que había pasado entre ellas, pero la última vez que se vieron solas fue la misma noche que el cáliz escupió el nombre de Harry y que Hermione salió corriendo como si ella hubiera hecho un comentario hiriente.<p>

Desde entonces, había buscado cualquier oportunidad para hablar con ella pero sin suerte. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a cruzar más que un frío e imperceptible saludo con la cabeza por el pasillo.

Se sentía enfadada y a la vez deprimida. Un cúmulo de sensaciones que solo la llevaban a pensar cada instante en ella, sin darle un respiro. Era prácticamente imposible mirar hacia otro lado cuando estaba ella cerca o concentrarse en los deberes cuando podía ver su sonrisa como una fotografía en su cabeza. Sin olvidarnos del reciente sentimiento de celos y rabia que Krum le profesaba cada vez que veía como Hermione le sonreía o le cogía de la mano.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba atrapada en ese huracán de confusión. A pesar de que Krum le arrebatara más de una tímida sonrisa y un beso a escondidas, no sentía nada más que un leve afecto. Nada del cosquilleo que Ginny le producía al escuchar sus sonoras carcajadas ni la calidez cuando se rozaban inconscientemente. ¿A caso su relación con Ginny no era solo amistad? Negó en rotundo. Ella era una chica y ella también. Pero su razonamiento no resultaba tan sólido cuando leyó en un libro del investigador muggle Bruce Bagemihl que más de 1500 especies mostraban comportamiento homosexual. Entre ellos los seres humanos.

* * *

><p>El baile del Torneo llegó brillando en su apogeo con sutiles pero elegantes decorados navideños.<p>

Ginny, sin embargo, estaba encerrada en el baño del segundo piso con su vestido verde con varias flores cosidas al final de éste.

A pesar de que Hermione ya ni siquiera se acercara a los baños, la pelirroja aun aguardaba la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Quería verla.

- ¿Otra vez tú por aquí? - gruño Myrtel traspasando uno de los retretes con los ojos lagrimosos.- Ella no vendrá.

Prefirió no contestar a las amonestaciones de la fantasma y continuó allí contemplando uno de los grifos decorados por una metálica serpiente.

Si hacía falta no iría al Baile, a pesar de dejar al pobre Neville colgado. No aguantaría a Hermione bailar en brazos de otro. Se llevó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, angustiada. Su espalda resbaló por la blanquecina pared hasta que su trasero se acomodó en el suelo. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era normal, aquello no podía ser una gran amistad, ¿cuándo habían traspasado la línea?

Myrtel la contemplaba sentada en uno de los candelabros, curiosa. Las ganas de mofarse de ella cada vez se le presentaba menos apetecible. Desganada y cohibida por aquel vacío silencio, levito hacia la salida. No podía creer que la situación entre esas dos la obligaran así misma a salir de sus baños para flotar sobre los pasillos donde cuando estaba viva paseaba de arriba a bajo.

* * *

><p>Después de buscar un escondite, Hermione se derrumbó al final de unos escalones y se echó a llorar.<p>

_Otra vez otra pelea innecesaria con Ron._

Se limpió con su mano las lágrimas que estropeaban su maquillaje y se quedó contemplando la pulsera que le había regalado Krum antes del baile. La rozó con sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que no lloraba por el comentario que Ron le había hecho, sino por la añoranza que sentía por Ginnys.

La echaba mucho de menos.

Una vez más relajada, se levantó de las escaleras y comenzó a andar sin ninguna dirección concreta. Se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas la conducían a la segunda planta, directa a los lavabos. Intentó parar, pero sus piernas parecían estar al marguen de su cuerpo.

- ¡Qué esta pasando! - exclamó agarrándose a una columna, pero sus piernas la estiraban con vigor. Sin poder aguantarlo más se soltó y se dejó llevar asustada.

Cuando llegó frente las enormes puertas de roble del baño encantado, sus piernas frenaron de golpe, tirándola hacia delante. Dio un respingó al notar un frío helado en sus piernas que desapareció de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - se palpó las piernas. Todo estaba en su sitio.

Desconcertada y perpleja por lo que había ocurrido, alzó la vista hacía la puerta. Estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar el goteo de un grifo mal cerrado.

- Probablemente alguien quería que viniera hasta aquí – supuso con expresión pensativa.

Con precaución por si se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, acabó de abrir la enorme puerta y entró dentro sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar en correcto orden, excepto por la ausencia de Myrtel.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Ginny con la boca abierta.

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento al verla, estaba muy guapa con el pelo cayéndole como ríos de fuego por los hombros y su vestido floral con pendientes a conjunto. Notó como el calor de su cuerpo se aislaba a sus pálidas mejillas, junto con los restos difuminados de su sombra de ojos.

Esquivó sus ojos perplejos, y se acercó a la puerta de roble para abandonar el lugar. Se sentía estúpida, tenía muchas ganas de estar a su lado y de saciar ese hormigueo de sus labios. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que avergonzarse por su comportamiento de la última vez que ellas dos estuvieron allí.

- Lo- lo siento.- se disculpó conmovida por haberla encontrado allí.

Antes de que pudiera bajar la manecilla, sintió como la pequeña de los Weasley le apresaba la otra mano con fuerza. Hermione giro el rostro, sin entender nada, pero al ver el brillo afligido de los ojos de quien había creído sido solo su amiga, soltó el pomo.

- No te vayas.- le suplicó sin soltarla.

Y como si el ruego no fuera suficiente, se impulsó repentinamente hasta topar con los labios sorprendidos de Hermione. Se quedaron quietas, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios envueltos por la mezcla de sus alientos. Las dos se sentían igual de confusas y atónitas, era algo que hacía tiempo que deseaban pero que ignoraban de la otra.

Ginny dejo correr diez segundos, que contó con el ceño fruncido. El tiempo necesario para que Hermione se apartara y se marchara para no dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no se movió y la tensión que su cuerpo había mostrado al primer contacto desapareció. Ante esa muestra de relajación, Ginny coló sus brazos por la nuca descubierta de la chica, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo. Hermione, deshecha por dentro, entreabrió tímidamente los labios aspirando el olor a césped recién cortado.

Fue un beso dulce, delicado y casto. Las dos se dejaron llevar por el movimiento lento de sus labios, estremeciéndose por el mero roce, disfrutando de la morosidad asfixiante. Dejando sus manos descubriendo las siluetas estrechas que los vestidos estilizaban, bajando cremalleras ocultas en las telas, apresando cada reacción de sus cuerpo cálidos y suaves.

Anunciando en cada caricia el amor que habían ocultado durante tanto tiempo, sintiéndose mujeres plenas, teniéndose mutuamente. Dejando que las prendas resbalaran con exquisitez por sus curvas, besando zonas protegidas siempre bajo telas, robándose débiles y dulces gemidos.

Amándose a cada momento, a cada segundo. Finalmente, olvidándose de los perjuicios y franqueando la quebradiza línea entre la amistad y el amor.

* * *

><p>Myrtel ha visto muchas cosas como mera espectadora, pero jamás reconocerá que esa vez hizo una excepción, poseyendo las piernas de esa niña que intentaba arrebatarle el título como la más llorona. Claro ésta que aquello lo guardaría como un secreto en su inexistente corazón. Sin entender aún, como le pudo sobrecoger la historia de esa tal Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
